A Sappy Birthday Story
by Fantasia V
Summary: Today is October 26th, 2012... The birthday of a certain pianist by the name of Roderich Edelstein. Naturally Gilbert has to come in and make his birthday, well, undeniably awesome. As any PruAus fan knows, this can only lead to arguments, presents, humor, and maybe a some... oh I don't know... confessions? Rated M just to be safe.


**[A/N]-**Hey hey hey guys~ A little tribute to the fantastic Roderich Edelstein's birthday here! I know I'm a day late but I've honestly just been so busy everything's been a complete nightmare. All this work just piling up I can't even… TT-TT Sorry, guys. Oh and just a note before hand, Word decided to be a total douchebag today so some of the spacing in between paragraphs and what not may be a little messed up. Please feel free to tell me it's a little weird in places and I'll try to fix it.

Anyway, this is rated M to be safe, even though there's no real smut but really strong hints and just the beginning of a lemon.

Enjoy my darlings~

~(^-^)~

The pianist's violet eyes were closed at the moment. It was something they automatically did while his fingers ran up and down the piano's ivory keys, pulling the soft melodies from the instrument the way only he could.

He looked so peaceful when he played, so at ease... He made playing the piano look natural, like it was something anyone could do. Of course this wasn't the case, but the way the Austrian's slender fingers hit all the right notes at an increasingly faster tempo certainly made it seem that way. The fact that he didn't even need to bother looking at the sheetmusic or even which keys he was pressing made everything about his piano skills ten times more, as Gilbert himself liked to put it, awesome.

Grinning to himself, he slowly approached the pianist, taking an extra amount of effort not to make any loud footsteps. He waited behind him, standing just a centimeter away from the piano's recently polished bench, until a particularly difficult part of the song came along, causing the other's fingers to practically fly along the keys in order to properly perform the piece.

Widening his grin, the albino reached his hands over the other's pristinely kept brunette hair, gently stretching over to cover his eyes.

"Think fast..." Gilbert whispered into the other's ear, causing startled violet eyes to fly open to see nothing but the little cracks of light poking out from the space between the other's fingers.

A frown crossed his face as he suddenly began to concentrate on the piece, fingers continuing to run up and down the piano keys before coming to a final dramatic stop.

"Gilbert," The brunette spoke in annoyance as he turned around to face the one who dared to interfere with his music. "I've told you at least a thousand times not to bother me when I'm playing piano."

"But Roddy..." Gilbert whined. "You still played it perfectly, every note."

"That's not the point, Gil as I've told you before."

"And I've told you before that you're piano skills are legendary," The silverette replied, before leaning down to give his little pianist a light kiss across the cheek, lips gently brushing against the blushing skin of the other.

"Dummkopf..." was the only response Roderich could think of before returning the kiss across the albino's pale lips. He stood up from his seat on the piano bench to wrap his arms gently around his waist, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss.

Gilbert gave a soft smile as he broke away from the pianist, his lips still connected to the other's with a shaky thread of their mixed saliva.

"Happy birthday Specs!" He laughed his hand playfully messing up the other's pristine brunette hair, causing him to crack a small smile of his own in return.

He had been smiling a lot more often ever since Gilbert Beilshmidt came barreling into his life with his strange little attributes and quirks that would something cause him to chuckle quietly to himself. It was either that or throw one of his prissy tantrums.

Gilbert, however, adored both and found his little Austrian cute either way.

"Did you like your present?" He asked, his fingers still running affectionately through his loved one's hair.

A soft smile flitted across the brunette's lips. "You call _that_ a present?"

"You didn't like it?" The albino stopped ruffling through the other's hair just to pose his worried question.

"Well for one, it could have been longer..." Roderich muttered, causing his lover to simply let out a laugh and press his lips against the other's once more.

Their arms linked together as they tried to completely wrap themselves around the other, their mouths moving as if glued together by some mysterious force. Tongues swirled passionately in such a harmony that the two would have thought impossible before they met one another. Roderich could feel himself climbing onto the other's lap just to get himself drawn in even closer, his legs swinging across and attaching themselves across Gilbert's waist.

They broke apart for air, but the break was proved only too short as the needy pianist made a lunge for the other's lips again. His fingers dug desperately into locks of silver hair, twisting and pulling on the strands, anything to get closer to his love.

He could feel a warm hand, gently cupping his cheek, in a display of affection as the two kept kissing each other with increasing passion for every time they broke apart to breathe.  
Roderich tried to lunge in again after the last break, but was stopped by his albino lover who just couldn't help the wide smirk adorning his face.

"Wow Specs, spoiled much?" Gilbert couldn't help but ask the scowling pianist.

"Oh shut it," He replied. "You spoil me."

"Kesesesese... I do, don't I?" The silverette agreed with a small chuckle. How could he not spoil his adorable little Roddy-cakes? "But I'm awesome like that."

This earned him a playful slap as the other spoke the one word he still continued to say so many times in despite of their secretive relationship status of three whole years.

"Dummkopf..."

To this, Gilbert could only smile. "You love me for it," He smirked, with the full knowledge at this point that the word was a form of affection-the same way he himself mocked the other for his prissy and aristocratic demeanor. It was a bizarre way of showing their love for one another, but it seemed to work out well enough.

"I thought you were coming over at three today..."

"Warum? I never announce when I'm coming over!"

"Yes, but you have a tendency to show up just for cake-time..."

"Do I really? Hm... I'll have to mix it up then."

"Don't. I've been waiting for you since then. It's been four whole hours, Gil."

"Oh?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, in mock surprise. "You actually waited for me?"

Realizing his error, the Austrian turned red, blushing heavily as he absentmindedly brought his fingers against the cool surface of ivory keys, applying a soft enough pressure to make sure no sound came out. "Oh shut it," He muttered. "Why didn't you come on time?"

"Did you miss me?" Gilbert asked, completely ignoring his love's question and instead posing one of his own. "Were you afraid that something happened to me because I didn't come on time? Were you anxious just to see my completely awesome face again?"

"Shut up Gil!" The other could only whine. "Of course I was afraid something happened to you. You're a big head egoist who has no grip on reality at all and could easily get hit by a truck because you were too busy blasting your music and painting your toe nails to pay attention to where you were driving!"

"Come on Roddy, when are you ever going to let that go? I swear it was only that one time and only because I was playing truth or dare with Toni and Francis on the phone," Gilbert groaned.

"Wait, _on the phone_?" Roderich asked, his voice dangerously quiet at he picked up the small phrase his love had accidently let go.

"Oh for the love of-"

"Gil, you're not supposed to talk on the phone and drive at the same time!" He admonished, not even giving the silverette a chance to explain himself.

"It's not like it's illegal or anything!"

"Yes it is!"

"Really? Since when?"

"Since people started not paying attention to where they were driving and began killing themselves in car accidents!"

"Psshhh... You worry too much Roddy and you're getting me off topic which is completely unawesome."

"Oh my apologies for getting the awesome you off of your awesome topic. Go ahead and continue all the while gracing unawesome people such as myself with your unfailing awesomeness," Roderich replied with a sarcastic roll to his eyes.

"Geez... Why do I get the feeling that you're not being serious?" The other muttered in response, wrapping his arms gently across the pianist's waist. "Anyway, are you free today?"

"I was actually practicing for concert out of the country next week before you came barging in."

"So you are free then?"

Roderich sighed. Only his idiot of a lover could interpret hurriedly practicing for quite the important concert only days away as "free."

"I suppose so, why?"

"Do you want to come over to Ludwig's for dinner?" Gilbert asked, his fingers now roaming gently down the other's shirt, his cool fingers coming into contact with the smooth skin of the pianist's.

"Did you tell him that I'll be coming?" The pianist could only ask in response. There had been far too many incidents when the silverette had not which created quite the assortment of embarrassing and awkward dinners.

"Mhmm... I told him. You coming?"

"As long as you told him..."

~(^-^)~

"Roderich?" No sooner had the two entered the house than Gilbert's younger brother had appeared, arms crossed in front of his chest in such a way that it was obvious he had been waiting to reprimand his elder. Confusion, however, crossed his face when the aristocrat appeared behind the troublesome albino.

"Evening Ludwig," Roderich nodded in response to his question as Gilbert meanwhile ripped off both of their coats and stuffed them into the closet in such a way that the blonde could do nothing but raise an eyebrow. Choosing to ignore his brother's antics, however, he brought his attention back to the exasperated pianist.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here, Roderich?"

"Huh? You mean Gilbert didn't-"

"Oi Luddy! It's the priss' birthday!" The albino announced, pushing his palm on top of the other's mouth so that the rest of his sentence was lost in muffled cries of surprise.

"Gilbert! Cut that out!" Ludwig demanded, his voice picking up a panicky tone. "He can't breathe!"

"Relax West, he plays a bunch of blow-y thing-y instruments so he can hold it for a couple minutes."

At this, Roderich stepped fiercely on the other's foot, earning a cry of alarm from the other as his hand slipped away from its former place on the musician's mouth.

"They're called wind instruments Gilbert," He corrected in a huff. "Not 'blow-y thing-y's."

"Yeah yeah, same thing... Hey West, is dinner done?" Gilbert asked, steering away from the topic before a full-blown argument had the chance to start up.

"Feli and I were just in the middle of eating when you and Roderich-"

"Kesesese! Perfect, then! See Specs, I told you we'd get here on time!" The albino interrupted with a chuckle.

"No we didn't, they already started."

"Yeah well I like coming in the middle of dinner."

"Of course _you_ would."

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean Mr. Prissy-pants?"

"Cut it out Gilbert," Ludwig interrupted. The poor boy was already massaging his temples from the ruckus the two were causing. "It's great that you brought Roderich over, just please don't start any arguments."

"But I didn't-"

"Ja, ja I know..." Ludwig sighed, cutting off his brother's indignant protest. "Just please try to behave. Now if you're done acting like a two year old, you can come to the kitchen to have dinner with Roderich."

No sooner had the trio made their way to the kitchen, however, they were greeted by a smiling boy with soft chestnut hair and innocent brown eyes.

"Veee! Ludwig! You didn't tell me that Gilbert and Roderich were coming over!" He cheered, oblivious to the blonde's obvious irritated expression.

"That's because I didn't-"

"Hey Feli! What's up?" Gilbert greeted, purposely interrupting his brother as he plopped down on the table so that he sat directly across from the Italian.. "Why are you over here?"

"Ludwig invited me over," He replied, happily twisting the long strands of spaghetti around his fork.

"Really now..." The silverette smirked. He helped himself to the bowl of pasta, spooning a large amount onto his plate as he continued interrogating the boy. "_He _invited _you_ over? Just like that? Wow Luddy, I would have never suspected you to make the first move. Kesesese!"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig admonished, taking the bowl of pasta away from his brother and giving it to Roderich before it had completely disappeared.

"Seriously, Gilbert, learn to put a lid on it," Roderich joined in with an exasperated sigh. He took the bowl from the blonde and placed a little amount onto his plate, in comparison with the former, before returning it to its proper place in the center of the table.

"Aww Specs, you're no fun..." He whined in response to the reprimandations of the two.

"Ve ve Roderich!" Feliciano interrupted. "Do you like the pasta I made?"

"Wow, you made the pasta, Feliciano?" He asked in surprise. "It seems like just yesterday you were only ten and I had to make the pasta for you... Time flies doesn't it?"

"Mhmm..." The boy agreed, his cowlick bouncing upon and down as he nodded several times repeatedly. "I started taking cooking classes a few years ago!"

"Really now?" Roderich asked conversationally. "I had no idea!"

"Well I kind of wanted to surprise-"

"Yo West, where's the beer?" Gilbert interrupted loudly. He cast an expectant look towards his younger brother in such an uncouth manner that the pianist could ever sigh at. It appeared that no matter how hard he tried, that _dummkopf_ would never be capable of learning _some_ manners.

"Do you have to drink that all the time?" He asked in irritation as the blonde got up from his chair and began to rummage through the fridge in search of what the other wanted. "Water should be fine for now, right?"

"Water should be fine?" The silverette repeated, his crimson eyes growing wide in mock surprise. "Water isn't beer Specs."

"That kind of the point..." He grumbled in response, only to be answered by a shrug as the other began chugging down the addictive amber liquid.

"Gilbert," Ludwig began, once he had sat down again. "That's the only bottle you're getting tonight so don't finish it quickly and expect seconds."

"Seriously West?"

"Seriously, I don't want to have to haul you downstairs once you're completely wasted or take care of your hang-over tomorrow."

"Okay okay..." He mumbled dejectedly. "_Scheisse_, you're almost as bad as the priss."

"Excuse me?" Roderich asked.

"No need to get your panties in a twist Specs, nobody's going to be you in a prissy-ness competition or whatever."

"That's not the point Gilbert."

"Then what is? You're always going on and on about nothing. Are you on your period again?"

"Gilbert for the thousandth time! I am not a woman!"

The two continued to argue back and forth, only stopping once Ludwig got up from the table with a loud sigh.

"Hey West, where are you going?"

"Away from here," He answered irritatedly. "Do you want to come Feli?"

"Vee! Sure thing Ludwig!"

"H-hey! You guys can't go yet!" Gilbert cried out in protest as the Italian eagerly got out of his own chair and carried his empty plate to the sink.

"And why not?" His younger brother asked, the aggravation not leaving his voice as he placed a hand on his hip. "Feliciano and I have been listening to the two of you bicker for an hour now."

At this, Roderich's face fell and began to grow warm with embarrassment.

"My apologies Ludwig, but your brother-"

"Your brother got a cake for a certain prissy-pants' birthday so before you go, you have to sing to him really loudly and embarrassingly," The other finished, a grin of triumph etched on his face. "Hold on for a minute and I'll go get it."  
The three remaining could only sit still in surprise.

"Roderich, did you know bruder was getting a cake?" Ludwig asked, finally breaking the tense silence.

"N-Nein, not at all," He denied. "When he wants cake, he usually just raids my fridge for leftovers..."

"Ja, that's just like bruder..."

"Ve Roderich, you didn't say it was your birthday today!" Feliciano finally spoke up, his warm hazelnut eyes blinking innocently as he turned to the Austrian.

"To tell the truth, I haven't really thought about it all that much... I've been so carried away with my next concert, I actually forgot until Gilbert showed up," Roderich admitted.

"Really?" The other asked, his eyes growing wide in disbelief. "How could you forget your own birthday? I always look forward to mine and count down the days!"

At this, the brunette chuckled. He could after all very well imagine the boy carefully crossing off the days on a calendar until his birthday. It used to be something the two of them would do together way back in Roderich's own college days. Now that he had a job however, things had gotten much more different-the new lack of time was apparently one of these differences. So many things to do and such little time to do them in...

"Kesesesese! Happy birthday Specs!" A sudden cry came out from a voice the three knew all too well.

"Br-Bruder! Isn't that a little too-"

"Vee! Gilbert, it's so big!"

Roderich was speechless. Here was that silver haired idiot, grinning in front of him as if it were Christmas, with a box in his hands that had to be at least two feet tall.

"Well Roddy," He smirked, positively laughing at the other's shocked expression. "What do you think?"

"All I can think about is how much that must have costed... You seriously have to think before you buy."

At this, Gilbert could do nothing to stop himself from snickering. Typical Specs to think about the cost of his completely awesome cake before he even got a chance to see the verdammt thing.

"Relax penny-pincher, if it makes you happy, I got this free of charge from a friend in the baking industry."

"I certainly hope you did. I'd hate to think what would happen if you conveniently "found" your brother's wallet again..." Roderich sighed. Oh what a time that had been. Ludwig, as it turned out, could get exceptionally aggravated when others attempted to purchase thousand dollar stripping poles with his credit card, but who could blame him? If it had been him, the pianist was fairly certain that he would have kicked his sorry ass right out of the house!

"Your friend just made you a cake this big for free?" Feliciano asked in surprise as he stared intensely at the box. His hazelnut eyes only grew wider when the albino began hastily hacking away at the cardboard with a rather sharp pocket knife, his fingernails clawing in an almost animal like manner at the remnants of tape until all four sides simply collapsed down at his feet to reveal, well, a delicious masterpiece.

Roderich stared at the cake in both surprise and shock at the thought of just how much effort had been put into such a cake. A delicate and masterful drizzle of chocolate had been poured onto the pure white icing of the cake in such a way that it resembled musical notes and measures, slowly cascading down the multiple layers until it reached the plate where it spelled out the words "Happy Birthday" in a beautiful script that must have taken many tries to get just right. Little white flowers of whipped cream and icing decorated every layer, adding to the cake's overall charm.

"Well... Do you like it?"

"Gilbert are you kidding me..." Roderich's voice trailed off, his mind lost in the masterpiece sitting right before his eyes. Never in his entire life had he seen something so perfectly created and yet here it was, presented to him by the person who could easily win the "biggest idiot in the world" prize. "It's beautiful..." He finally choked out.

"Like someone I know..." Gilbert whispered with a smirk as he leaned past the Austrian to grab the knife and cake server.

"Alright everyone!" He cheered, turning away from the now heavily blushing pianist to address his brother and friend. "Time to sing to the birthday boy!"

"Gilbert that's really not-"

"Ein, Zwei, Drei! Happy birthday to youuuu!" The albino begin to sing anyway, his voice going dreadfully off-key and singing all the wrong notes in such a way that one would have thought impossible.

The others in turn, hastened to sing along with him in an effort to make the song somewhat better.

Feliciano was obviously the best singer of the three. His brown eyes glittered with enthusiasm and sincerity as he effortlessly let out the words and music. Nonetheless, he would never in his life be able to be as loud as Gilbert who had proceeded to sling an arm around the embarrassed birthday boy's shoulder in a terrible attempt to serenade his love.

When the song ended, he removed his arm and handed the brunette the knife.

"Go ahead and cut your cake Roddy," he laughed, before turning to the others. "How many slices do you guys want?"

"Just one's fine Gilbert..." Ludwig muttered.

"Two please!" Feliciano cheered.

When all had gotten their cake, Gilbert pulled aside his lover, his lips gently pressing against the other's ear.

"Let's go to my room, there's something I have to show you."

"Can't you just bring it here like you did with the cake?"

"It's a surprise Specs, do you want to or not?"

"I do but-"

"Gute, then come with me."

~(^-^)~

"Alright Gil, what on earth was so important that you had to drag me all the way here for?" Roderich asked once the two had entered the messy basement-a room Gilbert had claimed to be his own, though it still was incomprehensible how anyone could live in such conditions. Clothes were covering up the floor to such an extent it was impossible to see the floor at all, beer bottles were left (some empty and a few still half full) out on top of every flat surface...

This added with a few other miscellaneous items created what could easily have been mistaken for the third world war.

Gilbert could only grin as he wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, taking his time in simply looking at beholding his sheer beauty under the dim illuminations of his room. He was beautiful, no doubt about it... The way his purple hues lit up so expressively, the way his hair was always so irritatingly neat... But also they way he simply looked at him.

"Gil?"

The other's voice, his charming captivating soul-shattering voice, yanked him back to reality.

"Oh sorry..." He apologized, his hand coming up to gently brush a few strands of stray brunette hair out of his love's face.

"No worries," Roderich replied softly, the corners of his lips pulling up in a faint smile. He wrapped his arms gently around the albino's waist before their lips touched.

Despite the fact that they had just kissed a few hours ago, the two felt as if an entire lifetime had passed. Soft moans escaped the pianist's mouth as he felt the other push his back up against the wall, pinning him down as his tongue roamed the inside of his mouth, exploring every corner, until the need for oxygen arose.

His rest was short-lived however as only seconds after his lips left that of the brunette's, Roderich threw his arms desperately over his shoulders and went right in for yet another dizzying passionate kiss.

Their tongues practically melted into one another's as the two fought hard for dominance and the need to satisfy their own cravings for one another.

Soon enough, hips had begun grinding into one another as the two found themselves stumbling blindly in each other's embrace before falling in a mess of desire and love onto the bed. Roderich closed his eyes as the other's tongue swept over him, pulling him into a sea of lustful needs and desires.

Any and all forms of clothing were tossed carelessly to the floor where they were immediately forgotten as the two returned their attentions to one another. Needy moans filled with nothing but pleasure pierced through the night as their bodies moved and rubbed against one another's, satisfying their cravings through quick kisses and nips of affection.

Everything else had become a hopeless blur-irrelevant.

The only thing that mattered was the one in front of them...

~(^-^)~

"Please tell me..." Roderich spoke in between gasps for breath. The two were lying, completely worn out and still unclothed, on top of Gilbert's bed. "That you did not call me down here just for the sake of sex."

At this, Gilbert couldn't help but crack a smile. "Nein, I had something else in mind but got distracted."

"Typical _dummkopf..._"

"Oh shut it," He retorted stubbornly. He moved over to his flushed-face lover, gently brushing his lips against the other's for a soft chaste kiss. "Stay here and I'll go get it."

"Mm... Kay," he replied, as the other scrambled to his feet in search of the pants he had discarded hours ago.

He bent down on the floor, struggling to find the ones that he had worn that day amongst the others that had been either unused or unwashed.

Verdammt... Why did jeans have to look so similar to one another?

As he kneeled over to examine a certain pair of black denim, his felt his knee fall on top of a small fuzzy box.

Oh screw the pants, what he had wanted to get was right there!  
In a rush to return to his lover, he grabbed the case and raced up to the side of the bed, before clearing his throat and addressing the other.

"Roderich Edelstein," He began solemnly, trying for once in his life to be serious as the other watched him with surprise in his magnificent violet colored eyes. "Oh _Scheisse_... How do I do this? Well um... Happy birthday, first of all! That's important right? Anyway, um, second, you know I really love you right? Like a lot?"

Roderich could feel himself freeze up, as all of his prior knowledge of speech seemingly abandoned him. That insufferable _dummkopf_ couldn't possibly be doing what he both thought and hoped he was...

"Well, I-uh... I do. I love you more than anything I've ever loved before. You mean more to me than I do, and you know how obnoxious I can be! In fact, I um... I think the only person who could ever be more awesome than me is you. I mean, have you seen yourself? First off, you're fucking gorgeous, and I don't mean that lightly. And then of course you're a pro at piano and baking and prissy stuff like that that I usually make fun of you for because I find you so damn attractive when you do it so perfectly. And um, I might also be just a little bit jealous, but moving on-"

Gilbert locked eyes with the other, doing his best to remain calm and steady despite how nervous he really felt. He had waited for today for so long. He was constantly planning it, dreaming about it, fantasizing about it... The list went on and on and on.  
But today-today he was kneeling down on the side of his own bed where the unclothed pianist laid, slowly pulling out from behind him the small black velvet case.

"G-Gilbert!" Roderich gasped, his voice catching slightly in his throat.

"W-was?" He asked nervously, his fingers fidgeting against the soft fabric of the case. Oh Scheisse, he did something wrong didn't he? Or maybe the aristocrat never really liked him enough to make a commitment... The possibilities frightened him. What if? What if? What if? He couldn't imagine a world without the other, hell, he wouldn't be able to _freakin' _live in a world like that. He gulped before speaking again, his voice much more hesitant than it was only moments previously.

"Oh um, nothing,sorry..." The other blushed heavily, averting his gaze from the genuinely worried man before him. "Go on..."

"Alright then. As I was saying, I really really love you and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. I know I keep saying I'm awesome, but I really don't think I would be if I didn't have _you_. _You_ make me feel awesome-not Gilbird, not Ludwig, not myself, _you_."  
Gilbert stressed the last word, looking earnestly into the other's quivering violet eyes as his fingers slowly slid between the crack of the box and lid, gently prying the case open to reveal an elegant silver ring resting snugly in between the case.

"And that's why I'm asking you if you would please please pretty please marry me."

"Oh meine Gott Gilbert..." Roderich breathed out. His pulse was racing faster and faster with each passing second. Gilbert Beilshmidt, his main tormentor and his number one lover, was one his knees—

proposing.

And to none other than himself.

The pianist made an attempt to speak but found himself unable to, his sudden absence of vocal chords messing with words and causing his response to sound like a weak stutter.

"W-Was?" Gilbert asked nervously. He could feel his heart racing as well. This, this day, this night, was what he had been waiting and planning for for an entire month. "Was that a yes?"

"Of course it's a 'yes,' Gil!" The brunette cried out in excitement. His hands were shaking as they reached over to gently take that of the albinos, their bare skin touching and pulling together as they had just moments ago. "Really now? Why on Earth would I say no? Of course you drive me up the wall, destroy everything in my house, make silence a rare occurrence-"

"Alright, alright I get it!"

"But the point is Gil, ich liebe dich, and yes, I want to marry you. No, forget that, I _need_ to marry you. My life would just be incomplete without you and your little shenanigans."  
Gilbert just feel his heart throbbing against his ribs in such a way that he felt it would soon explode. When Roderich said "I love you," like that, it was always something he treasured. But now, given the current circumstances, there was no way he'd ever forget this one.  
He couldn't help but a smile, a real true smile that lit up his entire face with nothing but pure joy.

"Oh my god Roddy, you don't know how relieved I am. I got so scared you were going to say no-"

Lips slowly melted back against lips as the rest of the albino's sentence was lost in a soft moan of satisfaction.

"Now why..." Roderich began. He broke apart from his lover, arms still wrapped lovingly around his shoulders. "Why on earth would I refuse an offer like that?"

"Well, I guess it's settled then," He replied, that happy little smile still etched over his face as he carefully picked the ring out of its case and presented it to the pianist. "If I, um, got the wrong ring or something, we can go get it replaced tomorrow..."

"What are you going on about now Gil? It's perfect!" The other exclaimed. And indeed it was. As the ring was put into the light, Roderich could make out tiny engraved music notes dancing across the silver. Obviously Gilbert had put forth a lot of effort into this...

"R-Really? Oh gott, that's great. I was wondering if the music notes might be too much or too little. You know how prissy you are."

The pianist could only roll his eyes as he held out his hand for the other to slip the ring upon.

The cold metal pushed gently against the soft skin of his index finger, ruby eyes fixed in determination to get this final crucial task right.

The two kissed again, a loving and gentle reunion of their tongues as Gilbert climbed back onto the bed in an attempt to get closer to his new_ fiance._

When they broke apart, nothing could stop the soft smiles from spreading across others' face.

They were engaged.

_Engaged._

The words scared them both, but also excited them. The very idea of spending their lives together with all their fights, their cuddling, and everything else in between was just too good to be true.

In Roderich's opinion, this had to be the best birthday present in the entire world.

"I should probably be going home now..." He sighed, getting up to leave only to find his wrist being held on tightly by his husband-to-be.

"You could stay if you want," Gilbert told him. "I'll drive you back tomorrow."

"A-Are you sure?" Roderich asked hesitantly. As much as he wanted to stay with his love, he wasn't sure whether or not he should. "Isn't West going to mind?"

"We have to tell him sooner or later that we're getting married so-"

"Schiesse..." The pianist sighed. Cursing was something he seldomly did, but when an obscene phrase left his lips, it was usually a pretty strong emotion that evoked.

And right now, he was feeling extremely nervous about how Gilbert's brother would react to this.

They hadn't even told him that they were _dating_. That was all of his own fault, true, but now he regretted it.

What was West going to think of them? Would he even give his support or...?

"Hey, Roddy," Gilbert whispered, his voice gently soothing the other. "It's alright, West's cool. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's making out with Feli at the moment so no worries there."

"Gilbert please."

"Please what? Don't tell me that you didn't see them at all? Come on, he's completely falling for that little Italian kid."

Roderich could only shake his head as he climbed back under the blankets to be greeted by the other's warm arms, embracing and cuddling against him.

This birthday was in every way, absolutely perfect.

~(^-^)~

"Morning West!" Gilbert greeted eagerly as he strode into the kitchen. Still shirtless from the prior night, he carelessly grabbed a hold of the freezer handle and swung the door open.

"There's some eggs and wurst on the frying pan," Ludwig replied absentmindedly. He didn't have too much time to deal with the his brother's strange antics today-he had much bigger things on his mind... "Oh and when you're done, there's something I really need to talk to you about."

"Awesome!" The elder cheered, completely ignoring the rest of the sentence. Gripping a can of beer in one hand, he used the other to grab a fork and shovel some of the food off the frying pan and onto a plate, cursing when a piece of sausage dropped onto the floor.

"Typical dummkopf..." Roderich sighed as he entered the room. Unlike the other, he had at least taken the liberty of full dressing himself before making an appearance. His brunette hair, however, wasn't half as done up as it usually was. Rather, it appeared that he had simply run a comb to rid it off all the knots-skipping over his daily morning rituals of the battle with hair spray.

"Kesesese, you look cute this morning," Gilbert snickered, only earning himself a soft smack across the cheeks.

"Roderich?" Ludwig exclaimed. "Didn't you go home last night?"

"Wow Luddy, did you learn nothing in health class. You seee, when a man and a man really like each other they-"

"Oh mein Gott Gil, just shut up!"

"That's not what you said to me last night, now is it Roddy _dearest_?"

"Fine then, if you won't shut up you can tell him why exactly you needed to see me so urgently," Roderich spoke.

"Oh come on!"

"You brought it upon yourself."

"I did not!"

Ludwig could only sigh as he left the kitchen while the two continued bickering. It was obvious they wouldn't stop arguing soon. In fact, they probably hadn't even noticed that he had slipped out. It was like they were in their own little world of arguments...

He would have liked to hear what the two had to say, but knew what it was already.

Honestly, the way Gilbert and Roderich had entered the kitchen was just enough to tell him exactly what was going on.

It surprised him really that they were dating. All they did was argue back and forth like they were doing now... He was truly curious to see how this odd relationship would work out.

The only thing he couldn't understand was why they were making such a big deal of who was going to break such obvious news to him.

It wasn't like they were going to _married _anytime soon or anything... right?

~(^-^)~

**[A/N]-**Lol, Ludwig has no idea! Anyway guys, I hope you liked the fic and please remember to review because I really love it when you do that. It makes me so happy I can't even~

For those who are reading Locked up With HIM, I'd just like to tell you not to worry and that I'm still working on the next chapter. I know, I'm really slow and I apologize for it. But it will come out eventually, I promise.


End file.
